Pulangkan Saja Aku
by Northern Rays
Summary: "Sudah gak tau diri ada pacarnya, manggil-manggil pake sufiks -kun, sok centil lagi! Huh!" Sembari menatap ganas kepada Karin, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyeruak ke sekujur tubuh Sakura. AU, OOC.
"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Tunggu bentar ya." Pesan Sasuke sembari melepaskan rangkulannya lalu meninggalkan sisi Sakura. Yang ditinggalin hanya menghela napas kesal.

Selagi ia sibuk berbasa-basi dengan gadis berambut merah yang tadi memanggilnya di tengah kerumunan mal, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa gadis merah muda yang tak lain adalah pacarnya ia perlakukan seperti anjing terlantar selama hampir sepuluh menit.

Sedangkan gadis merah muda tersebut hanya berdiri menunggu hingga pemuda tersebut selesai berbicara sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandangannya kembali terarah ke gadis berkacamata yang ia tahu bernama Karin sedang sok asyik berbicara dengan pacarnya.

 _'_ _Sudah gak tau diri ada pacarnya, manggil-manggil pake sufiks -_ kun _, sok centil lagi! Huh!'_ Batinnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Sembari menatap ganas kepada Karin, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyeruak ke sekujur tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **Pulangkan Saja Aku** by **Northern Rays**

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor

 **Warning** : Typos, AU, OOC, non-baku, humor fail

 **Disclaimer** : I wish I own Naruto and all its characters.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sudah berlumut, gadis bernama Karin itu pun pergi dan Sasuke kembali.

"Tadi lama, ya? Maaf ya, Karin emang suka gitu kalo ketemu aku." Sasuke tahu Sakura paling benci menunggu lama.

Pemuda berambut brutu tersebut benar-benar tak sadar akan pacarnya yang memasang raut wajah kesal. Ia kembali merangkul bahu pacarnya dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sesuai tujuan utama mereka pada awalnya, surga berbagai _stationery_ _unyu_ favorit Sakura bernama 'Ruang Kelas'.

Kedua sejoli tersebut sampai di depan 'Ruang Kelas' yang agaknya sepi pengunjung karena ini bukan akhir pekan. Namun belum sempat menapakkan kaki di tempat yang gadis _pink_ itu klaim sebagai surga tersebut, dua kalimat menyebalkan meluncur dari bibir Haruno Sakura.

"Aku nggak _mood_ belanja nih. Balik aja, ya?"

 _'_ _Balik pala lu peyang!'_ Batin Sasuke.

Jelas saja Sasuke kesal, Sakura – tekankan bahwa _hanya_ Sakura, bukan mereka berdua – sudah merencanakan ingin belanja alat-alat tulis lucu sejak lama dan sengaja memilih hari ini karena mereka pulang sekolah lebih awal sehingga bisa bebas memilih barang yang ingin dibeli serta tidak perlu berdesakan dengan pemburu barang _unyu_ lain, dan dengan seenaknya tidak jadi belanja.

Balik kemana, coba? Demi Tuhan, mereka baru saja masuk mal ini beberapa menit yang lalu!

 _asdfhdbsjhjsddnsk._

Tunggu, apa salahnya hingga Sakura begitu kesal?

"Kamu marah ya?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan milik Sakura yang secepat atlit estafet lalu mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang sedari tadi mengerut kesal.

"Jangan _ngambek_ dong. 'Kan aku udah minta maaf tadi. Nggak enak papasan sama temen SMP masa' dibiarin gitu aja." Susah juga ternyata ngomong panjang sambil mengejar orang. Tapi tetap aja si doi bungkam.

"Bukan itu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada gusar. Di satu sisi, ia lega karena akar permasalahan _ngambek_ -nya Sakura bukan karena ia _jealous_ dengan Karin, namun apa yang menyebabkan gadis pink ini tiba-tiba marah?

Apa saat ia meninggalkan Sakura ada setan yang merasukinya? _Hell no_ , ini mal bukan kuburan. Sasuke pun segera menghapuskan pemikiran anehnya tersebut.

Menyadari arah tujuan langkah kaki Sakura, Sasuke pun segera menyeret tubuh kecil pacarnya. Pikirnya, paling tidak mereka membuang uang daripada membuang waktu selagi di mal sebelum pacarnya yang _ngambek_ entah kenapa menginginkan untuk…

"Aku mau pulang!"

… pulang.

.

.

 **Pulangkan Saja Aku** by **Northern Rays**

.

.

Dan disinilah tempat berakhirnya seretan Uchiha Sasuke, sebuah restoran ayam khas Korea cepat saji favoritnya. Selagi pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu sibuk menikmati _chicken bites_ , Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memesan apa-apa dan hanya menonton setiap suapan ayam yang masuk ke mulut pemuda di seberangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Jujur saja, bayangan yang ditangkap oleh manik _emerald_ -nya kini sangatlah menggoda. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak ingin melahap satu porsi _fillet_ ayam yang digoreng renyah dan dilumuri saus yang begitu menggiurkan disajikan di depan mata?

Namun kali ini gengsinya terlanjur ia pasang tinggi-tinggi. Tawaran berupa suapan sepotong _chicken bite_ yang disodorkan Sasuke berkedok permohonan maaf dengan berat hati ia tolak melihat kondisinya saat ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri melahap pesanannya dengan terburu-buru karena merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura serta keheningan di meja yang mereka singgahi.

Begitu selesai, mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan restoran tersebut dalam keheningan.

"Yakin mau pulang? Gak mau mampir kemana gitu dulu?" Kedua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut tidak mendapat respon dari sosok yang sedari tadi mencoba menghindarinya kecuali sebuah gelengan serta perlakuan kasar mendadak Sakura berupa memukul perut rata Sasuke menggunakan tas sekolahnya.

Ia pun paham bahwa gadisnya memintanya untuk membawakan tasnya dan hanya menurut sembari menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia curiga jika Sakura membawa bola _bowling_ ke sekolah lantaran sakit di bagian perutnya tak kunjung hilang dan beban yang Ia bawa menjadi berlipat.

Terpaksa Sasuke pun mengikuti perintah dari Sakura dan hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah, yang tak lain adalah tempat parkir dimana Sasuke menitipkan kendaraannya dengan aman.

Setelah sampai di tempat dimana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan cepat Ia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, sekedar perlakuan manis untuk menunjukkan bahwa pacarnya tersebut tidak pantas untuk _ngambek_ kepada _gentleman_ seperti dirinya. Sebelum menyalakan mesinnya, ia meletakkan tas milik Sakura di kursi bagian belakang.

.

.

 **Pulangkan Saja Aku** by **Northern Rays**

.

.

Tak biasanya suasana di perjalanan benar-benar hening. Biasanya waktu menempuh perjalanan diisi dengan kedua sejoli yang berbincang – Sakura, lebih tepatnya, karena Sasuke lebih banyak mendengarkan – atau lagu-lagu kekinian yang diputar sehingga membuat Sakura menari-nari di kursinya dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mencoba fokus ke jalanan melihat tingkah gadisnya itu.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Pemandangan di luar jendela seolah menjadi magnet bagi Sakura sedangkan Sasuke sesekali mencoba untuk memalingkan pandangannya ke sebelah yang tidak berubah. Ia pun mencoba untuk memutar lagu, namun belum satu lirik pun yang dilantunkan lagu tersebut dihentikan dengan cepat oleh gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa _sih_?" Sasuke pun akhirnya angkat bicara dengan nada gusar lantaran frustrasi dengan suasana bak hutan yang tercipta di mobil.

"Fokus ke jalan, Sasuke!" Perintah lawan bicaranya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Tidak kalau kamu tetap diam." Sasuke pun _nyolot_ dan memperlambat jalannya kendaraan beroda empat yang mereka tumpangi. Jujur, Sasuke bingung ia harus sedih atau tertawa karena hubungan mereka memburuk dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai satu jam karena alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Nanti juga tahu." Gumam Sakura yang semakin membuat sang supir _kepo_.

"Katakan sekarang!"

"Tidak mau."

"Katakan!"

"PULANGKAN SAJA AKU! CEPAT!" Merasa adu mulut barusan tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menurut dan mempercepat laju kendaraan ke arah rumah Sakura sebelum gadis itu benar-benar marah dan bertekad untuk mengambil alih kemudi yang Ia sadar membahayakan mengingat kekuatan doi setara dengannya.

Mobil yang mereka naiki pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sebelum Sakura membuka pintu di sisinya, Sasuke menahannya untuk pergi.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Aku…" Sakura terbata dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah. "… aku…" Sakura pun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke yang detak jantungnya tak karuan. Ia menaikkan alisnya tanda penasaran.

" _akukebeletboker_." Ucap Sakura tanpa jeda, lalu menyambar tasnya dan segera keluar dari mobil, berlari menuju pagar rumahnya.

Kedua mata Sasuke masih terpaku melihat sosok pacarnya yang semakin menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mencoba mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan, lalu tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Tuhan, pantas saja Sakura ingin cepat pulang dan menolak untuk diajak makan!

.

.

 **Pulangkan Saja Aku** by **Northern Rays**

.

.

"… _ugh_ …" Sakura mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Peluh membanjirinya lantaran kegiatannya ini memakan cukup banyak tenaga dan terletak di bilik pengap nan lembab.

 _Tiga,_

 _Dua,_

 _Satu!_

Akhirnya tibalah saat yang Sakura nantikan sedari tadi.

" _plung_ "

Suara benda padat yang jatuh ke permukaan air akhirnya terdengar juga. Sakura menghela napas lega, lalu mengelap jidat lebarnya yang dihujani keringat. Ia pun membersihkan bagian bawah badannya dan tak lupa memencet tombol _flush_ toiletnya.

Sakura pun mencuci tangan lalu melihat refleksi sososknya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh peluh yang ikut membasahi anak rambutnya. Apakah Ia terlihat seperti ini sepanjang perjalanan barusan? _Ugh_ , yang barusan sangatlah memalukan!

Entah kesialan apa yang menempel pada dirinya. Sudah tiga hari Sakura tidak buang air besar meskipun ia cukup rajin memakan makanan berserat dan asupan cairan hariannya selalu tercukupi. Dan kenapa akhirnya keinginan buang hajatnya muncul di saat ia sedang bersama Sasuke?!

Sakura yakin jika Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi setelah tahu alasan dibalik diamnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi mau disembunyikan dimana wajahnya ketika bertemu dengan pacarnya itu esok hari. Ingin sekali rasanya menggali kubur sedalam inti bumi dan berlindung disana.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 ** _From : Sasuke :*_**

 _Selamat 'berjuang'_

 _Rajin-rajinlah makan sayur lain kali._

Demi Tuhan! Membaca pesan saja sudah malu luar biasa, apalagi jika bertemu langsung. Ia lupa bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah penggoda ulung.

Ada yang tahu tempat bagus untuk bersembunyi?

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Udah lama banget nggak nulis, dan karena laptopku lagi rusak :' akhirnya nulis pakai laptop mama /anak durhaka/ jadi minta maaf kalau ada typo karena saya kebiasaan ngetik cepat dan nggak terbiasa dengan laptop lain. Jujur saya agak nggak yakin mau publish ini karena scene terakhir agak jorok/nggak pantes hehe. Mohon maaf buat readers sekalian yang gampang jijik hehe authornya emang sedeng sih. Btw ini bukan based on true story lho ya, yakali aib gini dijadiin fanfic.

'Ruang Kelas' yang author maksud disini adalah plesetan salah satu toko yang emang menurut saya surga dunia (kecuali kasirnya) hehehe. Yang tinggal di Jakarta dan Surabaya pasti tau :v

Buat yang sakura-centric, maaf banget, fic ini bukan bermaksud buat bashing Sakura. Emang disini Sakura dinistain, but as a matter of fact, saya nggak benci sama Sakura maupun Sasuke, suka banget malah. So don't speculate anything since I clearly clarify this.

Oh iya, ada yang selalu ingin saya tanyakan ke readers. Biasanya kalian menggambarkan/membayangkan Sakura sama Sasuke sebagai siapa (tokoh/orang nyata) dan kenapa? Karena saya yakin nggak cuma saya yang gitu, tolong dijawab di review ya hehehe.

Pokoknya segitu dulu, saya banyak pr soalnya :v jangan lupa rate and review-nya ya ^^

P.S. Kali ini saya ingin mencoba jadi author yang baik dengan membalas review kalian satu-satu hehe, mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalau semisal ntar balasan saya awkward heheh

 **xoxo,**

 **Northern Rays.**


End file.
